


It's Hopeless

by Willowmyth



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, hostage, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowmyth/pseuds/Willowmyth
Summary: A hostage.A terrified girl.A hopeless situation.





	It's Hopeless

_Cold_.

 _Sharp_.

 _Pain_.

The knife glistened in the soft moonlight casting a silver light onto the buildings around. It was held painfully close to his throat leaving him immobile. A desperate yet angry growl escaped his lips.

'Oh? Don't try to escape. You already know your fate.'

The cold force moved against his skin, highlighting the point presented. Warm blood flowed from the knife creating a stinging pain. What could he do now?

'Let him go!'

Her wail echoed through the quiet streets. Desperation and terror dripped from every word as she tried to negotiate.

The person holding him just laughed while scraping the weapon along his now vulnerable skin. It wasn't working. He was going to die.

_No..._

_I don't want to die..._

_But..._

Tears escaped his eyes as the terror began to surface. His legs shook and chest tightened. However, there was more to worry about.

_Maka..._

'Run!'

 _Run_   _far_ ,  _far_   _away_.

'Don't worry about me!'

 _It's_   _hopeless_.

'Just save yourself!'

_Please just live another day._

Her eyes went wide and water fell. She didn't want to. She couldn't. He needed her! She should be protecting him.

'Idiot! I'm dead either way!'

 _And_   _never_   _love_  me  _any_   _less_...

And at that, she ran. She ran and screamed and cried because it was definitely hopeless. No one could save him now.

'I love you, Maka...'

A second later, Soul's throat was slit.

A second later, Soul died.

**}** **\-------------------------------------------{**

Run far, far away  
It's hopeless  
Please just live another day  
And never love me any less


End file.
